When the Smiths Go Missing
by FictionWriter91
Summary: John and Jane changed their careers after almost being killed and finding out they were pregnant. After five or six years, John gets a request to get back into the game, and Jane convinces him to do it. 10 or 11 years later, they are on a mission while their son, Kyle, is with Eddie. When they don't return, it's up to Eddie to save the day and tell Kyle who his parents really are.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently watched this movie for like the 20th time (I freaking love it!), and I thought, why not try to write a fanfic about it? So, here goes. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **5 or 6 years earlier**

They were holding on to each other and laughing as they came out of therapy. John kissed Jane's temple, and she smiled up at him. Things were going very well, and they couldn't be happier. They didn't think they'd need to come back to see Dr. Wexler anytime soon. They had new lives now. Each agency had requested that they retired, and they agreed. It was time to try different things in life anyway. That, and it would be tiresome after a while to keep rebuilding a house only to have it blown up again by their companies in attempts to murder them.

"Are you happy?" John asked while they were driving home.

"What kind of question is that?" Jane countered. "Of course I'm happy."

"Really? You don't have anymore fantasies of killing me?" he joked.

"Only with pleasure," she winked.

"Going on eleven," John muttered happily to himself. He was eager to get home. They waved at the Colemans as they went up their driveway.

"What do you feel like eating tonight?" Jane asked. She had started cooking for herself, and John was pleasantly surprised that she was actually good. Really good.

"Surprise me," he smiled. He went into the living room to check out the news. It was depressing as usual, so he turned it off and went to join Jane in the kitchen. He went to pour some wine and handed Jane a glass.

"To us," he said, clinking her glass. She smiled as he took a sip, not following suit.

"I have some news," she said as he gave her a curious look. He swallowed hard.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"Good news?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said at the same time.

"Wow," he replied, setting down his glass and taking hers away from her. He pulled her into a hug.

"Is that a good wow or a skeptical wow?" she asked, burying her head into his neck.

"It's a bit of a good wow mixed with a holy shit wow and I'm gonna be a father wow," he explained, making her laugh.

"I'm a little nervous myself," she admitted. He held her at arm's length and tilted her chin with his finger.

"We are in this together, and no one is gonna be a better mom than you," he promised. She smiled.

 **Present**

"Don't forget to get Kyle from school," Jane called as John grabbed his keys. She had dropped Kyle off that morning and visited her first client's home and was now heading out to look at another client's home that was requiring remodeling. John was now a private investigator, and he mainly worked from home, but today he was going out scouting.

"Like I'd forget my own son," John scoffed. The boy was five almost six, or something like that. John couldn't remember. He wasn't the greatest with dates it seemed.

"Do I need to remind you of the mall incident?" she asked, smirking.

"It was one time," he said. "One time! I turned away for _one_ second..."

"And our son was found twenty feet away from you. He was awfully fast for one second," Jane teased.

"Can we drop this?" John asked. He still felt embarrassed from the lady who had found Kyle and was talking in baby talk about how his Daddy was a dimwit. Not in those exact words of course, but it was implied. It still steamed him.

"Just bring him home in one piece," Jane instructed, giving him a kiss before they went their separate ways. John rolled his eyes in response and headed for his car.

...

"What are we doing here, Johnny?" Eddie asked. They were sitting at a diner sipping coffee and waiting for someone to show up.

"We're doing our job, that's what we're doing," John answered. Eddie had retired from his contract killing job to join John, and the duo actually did decent work together.

"You really think this punk is gonna tell us where to find this guy?" Eddie went on. "I don't think so."

"He'll tell us," John assured him. "I happen to have some friends who get hired to kill people, remember?"

"Not anymore you don't," Eddie laughed.

"I'm sure ol' Benjamin would help me out if I asked," John told him.

"Who, the Tank? Yea right. He got promoted, so he thinks he's Mr. Big Shot now," Eddie said.

"There he is, look sharp," John ordered, straightening up. The teenage boy who came into the cafe almost made Eddie laugh out loud. The guy had a very fluorescent green mohawk with multiple rings in his nose and his pants underneath his butt. Eddie had half a mind of chasing him just to see if the kid could actually get away without tripping.

"'sup?" the kid asked, standing by their table.

"You're Victor?" John asked casually.

"Sure am."

"Have a seat."

"I'm good," Victor shrugged. Eddie went to open his mouth, but John kicked him under the table before he could spit out something stupid.

"You have something for me?" John asked as Eddie cringed from the pain. Victor flicked his eyes over at Eddie briefly before answering.

"Sure do," he said, handing John an envelope.

"Thanks, Vic," John smiled.

"Where's my payment?"

"Oho!" Eddie crowed. John shot him a look before handing over some cash.

"Your friend needs to learn how to be social," Victor scoffed as he turned and left. Eddie leaped up, causing John to lean over the table and grab his jacket, preventing him from chasing the kid down.

"Park it," he ordered. Eddie reluctantly sat back down.

"I wanna hurt that punk so bad," Eddie said. "I'll show him social!"

"He's just a kid. We got what we needed, and he got his. We will never see him again," John promised.

"Who wears their pants like that?" Eddie asked. "Could you imagine if we did that when we were killers? How would you ever run away fast enough?"

"It seems to be the thing these days," John commented. "I'm not sure why."

"Are we just old? Un-hip?" Eddie asked.

"I don't see anything hip about showing off my ass to everyone," John answered. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Um, buddy? Aren't you forgetting something?" Eddie asked, pointing at his watch. It took John two seconds to remember.

"Shit!" He tossed the envelope to Eddie and went out the diner door.

"I'll just get right on this, John," Eddie said sarcastically. "No problems, John! I can handle it alone. I'll also pay for our drinks." He got up and paid for their coffees before going out the door into the sunshine.

...

John barreled down the sidewalk and into the school right at three fifteen p.m., and the one teacher there gave him a dirty look.

"I was on time," he huffed, gesturing. He saw Kyle standing with his bag in his hand. "Hey, buddy! How was your day?"

"Good," Kyle responded. John took his bag from him, and Kyle grabbed his hand.

"See you tomorrow, Kyle," the teacher said sweetly. John gave her a look back. Of course she'd be rude to him and then all sweet with his son.

"What did you learn today?" John asked as he buckled Kyle into his seat.

"I learned to add," Kyle replied solemnly. "And I watched Jack eat a bug."

"That's...entertaining," John commented. He didn't want to know what kind of bug. That was one thing he admired about children. Their gross factor wasn't fully developed yet.

"Did you find anybody today?" Kyle asked. That was his understanding of John's job, finding people.

"Not yet. I'm working on a case, though," John answered.

"Cool," Kyle said gleefully. "Jack thinks I'm making up your job."

"Well, Jack eats bugs, so what does that tell you?" John asked. Kyle giggled.

"Is Mom gonna be home?"

"I'm not sure. Let's hope so. I don't think she'll appreciate me burning dinner again," John joked.

"I didn't appreciate it either," Kyle responded, making John laugh out loud. His son was so literal sometimes.

...

Kyle was asleep, and Jane was playing on her computer and making designs. John was on his laptop and doing some online research. Suddenly, an email popped up in the right hand corner, and John stared at it.

"Huh," he said. Jane didn't flinch. He opened it, curious as to what was in the message. He almost started laughing out loud.

"What?" Jane asked, hearing him stifle a snicker.

"Benjamin just emailed me," John said. "He has a mission for us and wants to talk."

"Are you serious?" Jane asked. "The Tank? The guy whose head I bashed in with a telephone?"

"Yea. He's telling me he's serious," John indicated. Jane got up and went to read over his shoulder.

"He is," she nodded. Then she looked at John. "What are we gonna do?"

"I say ignore it," John said. "The guy was trying to get us to kill each other, remember? Why should I help him?"

"I think that's a good idea," Jane agreed. She went back to her computer. Her legs were restless. It had been an awfully long time since she'd killed anyone. She was starting to feel antsy.

"No," John said, as if reading her mind.

"Just one?"

"No! We have Kyle now. We can't be out killing people while he's asleep," John argued.

"It'd be fun," Jane sang.

"No," John repeated. "And that's final."

 **The Next Day**

"Okay, we're here, what do you want?" John asked. Jane sat there looking pleased with herself. She had worn him down last night after hours of pleading her case. In the end, John grew tired of hearing about it, so he said "fine."

"I have a target that I think only you two could take down," Benjamin started. He showed them the file, and Jane immediately started searching through it. John noticed her eagerness, and he felt partly proud and partly hurt that she could just jump right back into this.

"Why us?" John asked, suspicious. "Do they know you're asking us? I mean, they did try to murder us both at one time."

"They think you'd be great as a team, and we're hiring you as an outside contract," Benjamin explained.

"We'll do it," Jane said instantly.

"Now just hold on a minute," John said, putting his hand out. "What is the pay?"

"Two million," Benjamin replied.

"Honey!" Jane said, smacking his chest. "Let's do it! I mean, come on, I'm bored, you're bored..."

"I am not bored," John disagreed.

"Okay, well, I'm bored, and I want to do this," Jane begged. She gave him an imploring look.

"Okay fine," John agreed. "But just this one time!"

 **Ten or Eleven Years Later**

"I love this," Jane sighed happily. They were perched on a ridge, waiting for their next target. John was scratching his chest absently while she searched through her sniper scope.

"Remember when I said 'just this one time?'" John asked.

"Vaguely," she replied.

"How did we get here?"

"By being good at what we do," Jane answered. She looked over at him. "You're still happy, right?"

"I'm tired. I'm old, and I don't like lying in the dirt anymore," he whined.

"We are not old," she admonished. "We are only 41 years old."

"Well, I feel like I'm 53," he commented.

"Oh stop," she scolded. "Our target is almost here." John made another groaning sound as he lowered himself beside her.

"Did you hear all my joints cracking? They're saying, 'We're too old for this, John!'" he said, mimicking a high pitched voice.

"Shush," Jane ordered, zooming in on the target. John made a face when she wasn't looking. He started thinking about Kyle. He hoped Eddie wasn't being too free with the alcohol with him.

...

"Why does it feel like my parents are always away on a trip?" Kyle asked. Eddie finished his swig before commenting.

"They love to travel. Who doesn't?" he asked.

"Well, why couldn't they take me once in a while?" Kyle grumbled.

"Cos you have school."

"Not in the summer!"

"Well, then I'm out," Eddie said. "Ask them when they get home."

"I have asked. They either ignore me or laugh," Kyle said.

"Can't help ya, kid," Eddie shrugged. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yea, yea," Kyle sighed. He went up to the room he stayed in when his parents were away. He felt frustrated that they wouldn't share with him where they went. He originally thought it was for his Dad's PI business, but when his Mom started going too, it got suspicious. Why did an interior decorator need to go help with Dad's cases all the time? His phone vibrated.

 **You wanna hang?**

 **Sure.**

Sneaking out of Eddie's house was easy. Kyle did it all the time. He was going to meet his buddy, Jack. Despite the guy being a bit stupid at times, he was all right.

 **A Few Days Later**

Where the hell were they? Eddie was growing worried. They should have been back by now. Kyle was starting to ask questions that he couldn't answer, and he began to feel like something had gone wrong. When he tried to call, no one answered. This felt bad. He gave in and dialed Benjamin's number.

"What do you want?" Benjamin asked, knowing it was him.

"Where the hell are John and Jane?" Eddie countered. "They aren't home yet."

"I'm not their babysitter," Ben huffed.

"Have they checked in at all?"

"No."

"And you didn't think that something was wrong?"

"They're good at what they do. They'll be all right," Ben answered.

"Why you..." Eddie started, but he caught himself. "Send me their coordinates, and I'll go take a look."

"It's classified."

"Oh, come on. I used to be damn good too, you know! You want them to come back alive or not?" He heard Ben thinking over the phone.

"All right, but keep it contained."

"Done," Eddie said, hanging up. He waited for the coordinates while wondering what to do with Kyle. Maybe, after all this, it was time to tell him the truth about his parents.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to admit I was hoping for at least one review in the last three months. Well, because I'm not one for leaving stories hanging, here's the next chapter. If you have time to leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. Cheers!**

* * *

Kyle was balancing his text book on his knee with a pad of paper on the other trying to take notes when his phone vibrated. He knew it was just a text message, that he could leave it and check later, but he had this sense that it was important. The pad of paper tumbled off his leg as he reached for his phone. He read the message, frowning. Then he read it again. And again. What the hell...?

 **You're next.**

"Eddie!" he shouted. At the same time, a bullet whizzed through his window and crashed into the mirror on the wall. He screamed and dumped everything off his lap to duck for cover. More bullets flew into his room. What was happening?!

"EDDIE!" he bellowed.

"F**k, f**k, f**k," Eddie was chanting. Kyle heard the sound of a shotgun being loaded. He was confused. Since when did Eddie have a shotgun?! He came swinging into the room, shooting off a round. It only succeeded in blowing a bigger hole in the window.

"What the hell man?!" Kyle shouted. Eddie reached down and grabbed Kyle by the scruff of the neck, hauling him up and dragging him to the hallway.

"Bad, bad, bad," Eddie was muttering. "Stupid Ben. Asshole."

"What? Who? What is going on?!" Kyle shouted.

"Answers later," Eddie grunted. They got to the bottom of the stairs just in time for more bullets to come crashing through the front window.

"Damn it!" Eddie yelled. He opened the basement door and dragged Kyle down with him.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked. He was trying really hard not to be afraid. Eddie finally let go of him and grabbed a duffel bag. Kyle rubbed the back of his neck.

"Eddie?" he tried.

"Not now, kid," Eddie snapped. He was muttering to himself as he threw in different weapons into the bag. Kyle couldn't believe his eyes. Now he understood why his father told him to never go down into Eddie's basement. There was enough weaponry down here for a small army. Grenades too. Kyle flinched when Eddie tossed them into the bag.

"Here," Eddie said, handing Kyle a pistol.

"No. No way," Kyle said, shoving it back.

"Hey, you wanna survive or not?" Eddie asked roughly.

"Can't you protect me?"

"I only have one head and two hands, kid. They can't all be trained on you."

"But..."

"Take the damn gun!"

"Okay, okay," Kyle caved, taking it. It was cold and sharp feeling in his hand. "Is it loaded?"

"Take these," Eddie said, shoving ammunition into his hands. He slung the bag over his shoulder. "Time to go."

"Where?"

"God, kid, enough with the questions!" Eddie shouted. He shoved open a hidden door and gestured for Kyle to go in first. Eddie shut and locked the door behind him, and it was suddenly dark. Eddie found his flashlight after some cursing and switched it on. They crept through the tunnel and climbed up through a hole in the neighbor's backyard. Kyle could see flashing lights and men running around Eddie's house. It scared him. Eddie yanked him away and over to his black car parked on the street a block away. Kyle had never understood this his entire life, but now, it made perfect sense. Eddie threw everything in the trunk and checked under the body to make sure no bombs were attached to it.

"Get in," he ordered Kyle.

"Is it safe?"

"It's a '69 Mustang. It's the safest thing ever," Eddie reasoned. Kyle didn't argue. He sensed they were running out of time. Eddie fumbled with his phone for a moment.

"You got any damn paper on you?" he asked after a moment.

"Yea," Kyle said, pulling out some of the scrap paper he was writing a song on. He winced then. His poor guitar. It had taken quite the beating. Eddie took it from him and scribbled some numbers on it. Then he smashed his phone into smithereens.

"Whoa, what...?" Kyle started.

"Give me your phone," Eddie instructed.

"No way!"

"Kyle, they will be tracking us with it. Hand it over."

"But..." There was a photo of Cassidy on there. She went to school with him. He really liked her.

"Now."

"Someone texted me right before we got shot at," Kyle blurted out.

"You tell me this now?!" Eddie asked, angry.

"I was hiding from bullets!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Let me see it," Eddie ordered. Kyle showed it to him, and Eddie wrote the number down. Then he smashed Kyle's phone.

"You sure that was necessary?" Kyle asked.

"Believe me, it is," Eddie answered. He tossed both phones out the window, started the car and threw it into gear. They squealed away, and Kyle briefly wondered if his parents knew where to find him once they discovered the mess at Eddie's place.

...

Eddie drove and drove. He looked over at the sleeping kid in the passenger seat. Kyle had no idea what was going on. Kyle had no idea that his parents were hired hitmen/women. Eddie sighed roughly. Why was the hardest piece of news always left up to him to deliver? Kyle was going to freak out. Eddie switched on the radio. Soft, old country music filled the car. He kept it on low so as not to wake the kid. He looked a hell of a lot like John with a mix of Jane. Hair was short and brown like John's, but he had Jane's eyes and slender figure. It wasn't buffed up like John's. Not yet anyway. He drummed the steering wheel with his fingers. Where were John and Jane? What was happening? He thought about the coordinates again. As soon as he had downloaded them, all hell had broke loose. Was someone watching him? Why were John and Jane in Brazil? He sighed long and loud. He was going to have to sharpen up on his Portuguese and fast.

...

Kyle opened his eyes. They had stopped moving, which was good. At least, he thought it was good. He sat up quickly, looking around them. They were in some kind of airport.

"Eddie?" he asked. No answer. Eddie was not in the car. He was over arguing with some guy on the airstrip. Kyle could tell by the way Eddie's arms were flailing around like pinwheels. Eventually, the other guy appeared to agree on something, and Eddie handed him a big wad of cash. What the hell was going on?

"Hey, kid," Eddie said, opening the door and seeing him awake. "You ready to fly?"

"Fly? Where?"

"Brazil."

"What?! We can't go to Brazil! My parents are gonna be coming for me soon," Kyle argued.

"They'll understand," Eddie dismissed. "Come on." He grabbed the bag full of guns, and Kyle reluctantly followed. He came to a halt when he saw what they'd be flying.

"Uh, no," he said. " _Hell_ no." The thing didn't even look like it was going to take off let alone keep up in the air for a long period of time.

"It's sound," Eddie promised. "It's just a little beat up is all."

"You can fly this thing?"

"Oh yea."

"What else don't I know about you?" Kyle asked, suspicious.

"A lot of things. Most of them you need to be older to hear about," Eddie said, throwing the bag in the back. "Get in."

"Is it going to hold us?"

"It will just fine," Eddie replied. "Hurry up!" He pulled himself up and in without hesitation. He started flicking switches.

"We're really doing this?" Kyle asked.

"Yup. Put this on," Eddie ordered, handing him a headset. He put his own on, and the engine roared to life. Kyle gripped the seat hard with his hands.

"I don't like this!" he shouted over the noise.

"You'll get over it!" Eddie yelled back. The plane started to move, and Kyle started to freak out. Eddie remained calm as he took off from the strip and they glided up and away. Ben the Tank had better not have screwed him over or there was going to be hell to pay.

...

Kyle kept his eyes squeezed shut for the entire ride. Once they started to descend, he cracked one open. Eddie calmly landed the plane on an abandoned airstrip, and they slid to a stop very neatly. Kyle felt like throwing up.

"All right. Everybody out," Eddie said, taking off the headset. Kyle followed suit. Eddie pulled out a phone.

"Where did you get that?" Kyle asked.

"From the guy back home," Eddie answered. "He really didn't want to part with it. Cost me a thousand bucks. It better work out here."

"Who are you calling?"

"An old friend," Eddie answered. He moved away from Kyle. It went to voicemail. "Yea, Tank, it's me. You better not be screwing with me. I'm here, and I'm going in. If I die, the kid's on your hands." He hung up.

"Who's Tank?"

"Geez! What are you, eavesdropping now?" Eddie snapped.

"You were talking kinda loud," Kyle said defensively. Eddie had no response.

"What is going on?" Kyle pressed. He had to know.

"If you must know, we are looking for your parents," Eddie said, picking up his bag and starting to walk. Kyle hurried behind him.

"What? Why?"

"They're missing."

"What?!"

"I was given coordinates to find them, and everything went to hell as soon as I opened them," Eddie went on.

"No, shots went off when I got that text," Kyle argued. Eddie halted suddenly, causing Kyle to run right into him and fall over into the dirt.

"You're right," Eddie said as Kyle picked himself up and dusted himself off.

"What does it all mean?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to figure it out," Eddie promised.

"Why are my parents in Brazil?"

"Look, kid, your parents have a past you don't know about," Eddie started.

"So, tell me."

"Probably not a good idea."

"Come on! I got shot at. Are they like, spies or something?"

"Little more hardcore than spies," Eddie laughed. The kid was cute. He watched too much Mission Impossible.

"So what then? FBI? CIA?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. Kyle, your parents are contract killers," Eddie said, ending the guessing game. He loaded his gun loudly. "As am I."

"They're what? No!"

"Yup. The best of the best."

"You're one too?"

"Yup."

"You're lying."

"Wish I was. I always thought I was the best til John came along. Anyhow, this isn't helping us find them any faster," Eddie said.

"But...but..." Kyle spluttered. "You just dropped a huge bombshell on me and expect me to just go with it?"

"Hell yea. It's the only way we're gonna survive this. Roll with the punches, kid," Eddie said. He shouldered his gun. "Let's go." Kyle waited a beat before following him into the bush. This entire thing was crazy. Eddie had to be lying. He hurried to catch up. He hoped they found his parents soon so they could explain to him just what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, UnexpectedWriter99, for your review! I was starting to lose hope that anyone was interested in this story. I do plan on finishing it. I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It felt like hours of walking through the rough terrain, branches slapping at Kyle's face and torso as he passed. Most of them were from Eddie, who was careless and let them swing back to clobber Kyle.

"Sorry," he tossed over his shoulder after the tenth time.

"Where are we going again?" Kyle asked, not that he was going to get an actual answer.

"I'm just following coordinates, kid," Eddie answered. "You'll know the same time I know."

"You don't have a map?"

"I'm not Dora the Explorer, all right? I don't have shit in my backpack that I can just sing a little tune to and have pop out for me, okay?"

"How would you know about that if you've never seen that show?" Kyle asked, knowing it would piss Eddie off.

"They played it at the daycare whenever I picked you up. It was all I could do not to shoot the damn TV off the wall. God. Such an annoying show. Swiper no Swiping!" he mimicked. "As if that's all a fox would do. It'd bite ya more like."

"Chill out, man."

"You started it," Eddie growled. He stopped in his tracks suddenly, making Kyle crash into him and fall backwards. He hadn't realized how muscular Eddie was.

"Are we there?" he asked, getting to his feet. Eddie was looking around. There was a slight clearing off to the left.

"I think we are," Eddie answered. "Stay here, and stay down. And take this."

"Okay," Kyle said, taking the phone from Eddie.

Eddie crept off towards what looked like a hut. Kyle peered through the leaves, watching. Eddie pulled out his gun and went around to the window. Kyle heard footsteps approaching, and he flattened himself to the ground as they passed, inches from his head. He had no way of warning Eddie. He started to crawl then, hoping to at least get Eddie's attention somehow. Shouting started then, followed by gunfire. Kyle couldn't understand what the voices were saying. He heard Eddie's shouts clearly, though. He popped his head up, seeing Eddie engaged in a gunfight with three men. He realized that they were protecting whatever was in that hut.

"Mom and Dad," Kyle breathed. That had to be it. That was who they were guarding. He crouched and moved as quickly as he could to get behind the hut. No one noticed him since they were all focused on Eddie. Kyle reached for the window ledge and pulled himself up. He could barely see inside, but after his eyes adjusted, he saw someone sitting in a chair, bound, and with a bag over their head. His heart rate quickened. Why was there only one person? Had one of his parents been killed? He felt very afraid then, but he forced himself to pry open the window and climb in. He slid through, and he landed hard.

"Oh God," he moaned. He heard movement then followed by a snore. He froze, finally seeing the man sleeping on the couch. The person in the chair swiveled their head at the sound of Kyle's steps.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Kyle whispered to himself. He still had the gun Eddie had given him, but he didn't want to have to use it. He pulled out his pocketknife and started cutting the ropes binding the person in the chair. A small beam of sunlight landed on them, and when Kyle was finished, he pulled the bag off their head.

A teenage girl looked back at him.

"What?" he said, confused. Where was his mom? His dad? The girl removed her gag and shoved him aside.

"Wait!" he cried as she went to pull the door open. The man on the couch woke up then, and he shouted. The girl twisted and greeted him with a fist when he approached her. He grunted, and she kicked him hard. Then, Kyle gasped as she shoved a hidden knife into his throat. She patted the man down, taking a few things before looking at Kyle.

"I'm not with them," Kyle said urgently. "I'm just trying to find my parents."

"Come with me," she said then, going to the window Kyle had come in. She grabbed the chair on the way by and put it underneath.

"Hurry!" she urged. Kyle helped her up and out, then he followed. She started running into the bush, but Kyle held back. He couldn't just leave Eddie. He peeked around the building, and he saw Eddie being punched hard and fall to the ground. Somehow, he knew Eddie wouldn't want him to get caught either. The girl was his best chance.

"I'm sorry, Eddie," Kyle said, turning to run after her.

...

Eddie hoped to God the kid got away. The pummeling he was getting was brutal. He hadn't heard them say anything about finding Kyle, so that must mean the kid had been smart enough to get away. Maybe he took after his parents after all.

"Take him to boss," the one man said. Eddie felt himself get bound and pulled into dragging position. This was going to hurt.

...

"Wait!" Kyle shouted, making the girl slow down. "Where are we going?"

"To find my father," she answered.

"And my parents, right?"

"Sure."

"You know where they are?"

"No," she answered. She pulled out the one object she had taken from the guard. Kyle saw it was like a GPS.

"Will we find them using that?" he asked.

"I hope so."

"So, who are you?"

She looked at him then, and he swallowed hard. She was beautiful. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded just past her shoulders, and her blue eyes glistened in the light.

"I'm Grace," she answered.

"I'm Kyle."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Oh, that. I'm kinda new at all this," Kyle said, feeling his face grow hot.

"It's still appreciated."

"So, who took your father?"

"Drug dealers. He got into a mess he shouldn't have, and now they are making him pay. They used me to lure him here, and they were going to kill me or worse," she shuddered. "I overheard something about brothels overseas."

"That's terrible,"Kyle said, shocked.

"They are terrible men," she said calmly. She looked down at the GPS. "These guys use this to get around. I think I know where they are keeping my father. Do you know who took your parents?"

"No. I just learned they are contract killers," Kyle sighed, rubbing his neck. Grace looked at him sharply.

"They're what? Why would they be down here?"

"I don't know. Eddie...my Dad's friend...he wouldn't tell me anything."

"If you help me rescue my father, I'll help you find your parents," she offered. Kyle figured it was his only option. He was in the middle of nowhere without knowing where to go, so sticking with her seemed like a good idea.

"Okay," he agreed. Grace nodded, and she started walking again. He stayed close to her.

"How did your friend find where I was?" she asked after a while. Kyle thought hard.

"I don't know. He said he was following coordinates. He got them from a guy named The Tank."

"Perhaps this Tank person is involved with the men who took my father?"

"I'm wondering if he's the guy who hired my parents. Maybe my parents were coming to save you?"

"I guess we won't know until we talk to Tank," Grace said.

"Wait!" Kyle exclaimed, stopping. Grace stopped a few steps ahead and looked back at him.

"What?"

"I have Eddie's phone! He talked to Tank on it. He'll call it back," Kyle said eagerly. "Eddie left him a message earlier."

"When he does, hopefully he'll have some answers for us," Grace nodded. She started walking again, and Kyle followed. He had no idea what he was getting into. He just hoped that somehow everything would work out.

* * *

 **If you have the time to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! I'm trying to get all my stories under wraps, so this hasn't been abandoned I promise.**

* * *

Eddie landed hard on the ground where they tossed him. He didn't give them the satisfaction of pain. He slung a bunch of curse words at him instead. When they were gone, that was when he groaned in agony. He hadn't been hit that much in a long time.

"Assholes," he muttered.

"Eddie?" a voice asked, incredulous. Eddie turned his head as best as he could in the direction of the sound.

"Johnny boy?" he countered, squinting.

"Shit, Eddie. What are you doing here?" John asked. "Where's Kyle?!"

"He got away."

"Where? How?"

"I don't know that, do I? I'm stuck in here with you."

"Now is not the time for smartass," John warned.

"Where is Jane?" Eddie asked, finally noticing her absence. John shifted.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What do you mean? Wasn't she with you?"

"We got separated. Clearly she didn't make it home if you're here. And why did you bring Kyle?"

"We were ambushed at my house. He had to come with me."

"This is worse than I thought," John muttered, resting his head against the wall.

"So what's going on, John? What have you gotten into?" Eddie asked.

"Our mission was to rescue a senator's daughter who had been kidnapped. She was being used as leverage. Obviously, they found us out."

"Tank?"

"Naw, we're square," John answered. "If he was on their side, he wouldn't have sent you."

"Who says he sent me?"

"Come on. How else would you be here?"

"Maybe I'm just that good," Eddie argued.

"If they know about Kyle, he's not safe," John went on, ignoring him.

"So you never got to the cabin in the woods?"

"No. We were to take out the head guy first."

"I see that went well."

"Shut up, Eddie."

Eddie made himself more comfortable on the floor. He surveyed the room.

"So how come you haven't busted out of here yet?" he asked.

"Hard to with no plan or direction. I also overheard the leader was coming. I wanted to meet him."

"With the two of us, I think we have a shot."

"Probably."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

...

Kyle jumped a mile high when the phone rang. Grace had a smirk on her lips when he answered.

"H-hello, hello!" he shouted.

"Hello?" a voice said back. "Eddie?"

"No, this is Kyle. Eddie's been captured!"

Kyle heard a long sigh followed by some "are you kidding mes" and "son of a bitches."

"Where are you?" the voice asked.

"In the bush," Kyle answered. "I can't be more specific than that."

"That's just fantastic."

"Are you Tank?"

"It's _the_ Tank, but whatever. Why can't anyone get that right? Anyway, let me ping your phone, and we'll find you."

"How do I know you're the good guy?" Kyle asked, thinking. The Tank laughed.

"Just like your parents. No worries, Kyle, I'm the good guy here."

"I'm with a girl," Kyle went on. There was a pause on the line.

"What?"

"The girl. Grace. We found her in the woods."

"Holy shit," The Tank breathed. "Okay. Okay, okay. We'll come get you out of there."

"Not without my parents."

"Kid, we're trying to find them, but nothing is coming up."

"I'm not leaving without them," Kyle said stubbornly.

"Hang tight. We'll talk later."

"Wait!" Kyle shouted, but he was gone. Grace looked at him.

"You sure he's a good guy? Cos you just gave us away."

Kyle pressed his hands against his face. He had been so sure because why would Eddie come down here if Tank was bad?

"I think...I think he's my parents' boss, or at least the guy who sent them here to get you."

"Well, that certainly clears things up," Grace retorted.

"I don't know what else to tell you. I don't know what's going on. I just found out that my parents are hitmen. I...I'm really overwhelmed right now," Kyle finished, sitting down on a log and putting his head into his hands. Grace stood, watching.

"Give me the phone," she said.

"Why?"

"I have a friend. He can help us."

"You sure he's a good guy?"

"Of course he is. He's been with my family since I was born."

"If you say so," Kyle sighed, handing her the phone. She moved away to make her call. Kyle thought about his parents and Eddie. Were they even still alive? What was happening? He felt the gun in his back pocket and shivered. He never thought he'd be lugging one of those around let alone using it, which thankfully he hadn't had to yet. Could he kill someone? The thought terrified him.

...

"So let me get this straight. You're waiting for the leader so you can kill him and finish the job?" Eddie asked.

"That's right," John answered.

"He's coming today?"

"Yup."

"And how were you going to free yourself?"

"I already am," John scoffed. He showed Eddie his arms. "I did it within the first ten minutes of being put in here."

"You mean you've been free all this time and left me on the floor like an animal?" Eddie asked, outraged.

"I guess so, yea."

"You suck, man."

"Oh deal with it," John said, going over and undoing him. Eddie sat up, wincing.

"Tell me the plan," Eddie ordered. John went over it with him. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad to have the extra body to help him with this. Now, though, he was worried about his son. It was bad enough Jane was missing. If something happened to Kyle, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

 **As always, I greatly appreciate reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Potential triggers in this chapter.**

* * *

Kyle couldn't help but gape at the giant man standing in front of them. Grace had just finished hugging the guy and was telling him what was going on. The man was over six feet six inches tall at least, and he was very muscular and...big. Kyle didn't know how else to describe him.

"Who's this?" the man asked.

"Kyle," Grace answered, looking at Kyle now.

"H-hey," Kyle managed to say.

"This is Darren," Grace introduced.

"You two are not safe here," Darren said.

"No shit," Kyle commented, bristling. Did this guy really think Kyle didn't know that?!

"Wise guy," Darren nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"Where can we go? Where is Dad?" Grace asked anxiously.

"I haven't heard anything about your father," Darren answered. "I'm sorry."

"So what do we do now?" Kyle asked.

"Come," Darren said, turning to lead the way. Kyle and Grace had no choice but to follow him. Kyle hoped that they were going to go somewhere where there was food. He was starving.

...

"This better work," Eddie muttered.

"Stop talking," John ordered. They were poised by the door, waiting for the guard to come. John had banged about making noise in an attempt to get someone's attention. The footsteps got closer. The key grated the lock, and the door opened. Both John and Eddie grabbed the guy, silencing him, and knocked him out. John set him on the floor gently and bound his arms. Eddie stuffed the rag into his mouth in case he woke up and blew their cover. John took the guard's gun.

"Why don't I get the gun?" Eddie asked.

"You're better at hitting," John replied, moving into the hallway carefully.

"I'm a better shot than you, though."

"Really? Are we really doing this now? Do you see where we are?" John demanded, stopping so that Eddie bumped into him.

"Sorry," Eddie whispered loudly.

John just growled in response and moved forward again. They came across another guard, who they swiftly took out. Eddie took his gun and nodded at John.

"Happy now?" John asked.

"Ecstatic," Eddie answered. They moved together, guns aimed in front of them until they reached the end of the hall. They could hear voices in the room behind the door.

"What's our move?" Eddie asked quietly.

"Well, going in guns blazing will end badly, but we can't wait for them to find us here either," John reasoned. He pressed himself against the door, trying to see through the crack who all was in that room.

"Ah, shit," he muttered.

"What?"

"The senator is in there," John sighed.

"So this just became a rescue mission, didn't it?" Eddie asked, sounding disappointed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Do we have to go back to our cell?"

"No."

"Good. That place had a bad vibe to it."

John bit back his response. Sometimes Eddie drove him up the wall. The sudden noise of people coming to the door made John jump back into the shadows, yanking Eddie back with him. Four guards escorted the senator past them. John couldn't see very well in the darkness, but he knew that the senator would be terrified.

"Come on," John urged, sprinting after them.

"You take the two on the left. I'll take the right," Eddie said as they approached the men. John hit the first man in the neck, making him go down. He launched onto the second while Eddie took care of the third and fourth. The senator covered his head with his hands, shaking.

"Hey, Mr. Senator," Eddie said after, tapping the man on the head. "You're safe now."

"Who are you guys?" the senator asked.

"I'm John. That's Eddie," John answered, gesturing. "We are going to get you out of here."

"What about my daughter?"

"What's your name, sir?" Eddie asked.

"Craig," the senator whispered.

"Craig, we will find your daughter," Eddie promised. John nudged him. He hated making promises he couldn't keep.

"Come on," John urged, tugging on the senator's arm. The three of them made their way to the exit. John and Eddie took down some other guards along the way. Once they got outside, John stopped.

"What now?" Eddie asked. John spied a truck and hurried towards it. Eddie helped Craig inside while John hotwired it.

"There's a gun turret in the back," John said as it started up.

"Yea? And?" Eddie asked.

"Get back there," John answered.

"I get car sick," Eddie argued.

"Like hell you do," John snapped. "You just don't want to get shot. Go back there and work it. They'll be coming after us."

"Nice friend," Eddie retorted. "Craig, I hope you have better friends than I do."

Craig didn't respond. He was still in shock. Eddie clambered back to the turret and made loud huffing noises to let John know he was ready. John took off, and he hoped no one would come after them. A few minutes later, though, his rear view mirror showed two trucks coming after them.

"Hang on," he said to Craig. "This is gonna get rough."

"Okay," Craig mumbled.

"Eddie! Shoot 'em!" John shouted. The gun went off, making Craig cover his ears in fright. John swerved and dodged the best he could on the dirt road.

"Yeeeeeee haaaaaaw!" Eddie was hollering.

"See?" John said to Craig. "He bitched about it and made me look like the bad guy, but he loves it."

"Can you stay focused on the road?" Craig asked.

"Of course," John answered. He turned sharply to the right, making Eddie swear and the gun stop running as he crashed into the side wall of the truck bed.

"Drive straight, shithead!" Eddie yelled at him.

"Sorry!" John shouted back. He gunned it, lurching over bumps and jolting them all over the place.

"One down!" Eddie hollered.

John kept driving evasively until Eddie shouted that the second truck was gone too. He stopped then, and Craig opened the door to vomit. Eddie poked his head into the cab through the window.

"Aw, John, you made him sick," he commented.

"You all right, Craig?" John asked. Craig pulled himself back up into the cab and nodded shakily. He looked very pale.

"You might want this," Eddie said, handing John a GPS.

"What's this?"

"I stole it from a guard. That cabin is on there," Eddie pointed. "I think that's where his daughter is."

"Then let's go there," John answered, moving forward again. He hoped Kyle was somewhere close by hiding.

...

Kyle wolfed down his sandwich. He'd never been more grateful for food in his life. Grace couldn't touch hers. She was trying to keep from crying. Darren was on his phone, standing a bit away from them.

"You sure he's on our side?" Kyle asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know anymore," Grace answered.

"Well, if my Dad is okay, he'll be coming to find us," Kyle told her confidently.

"What if he's dead?"

"I choose not to think that," Kyle replied.

"I think mine is," Grace said softly. Without thinking too much about it, Kyle reached over and put his hand over hers. It surprised both of them.

"I choose to think he's okay too," Kyle said. A ghost of a smile hit her lips, but it faded quickly.

"All right, you two," Darren said, coming back. "I have a place we can go."

Kyle shared a look with Grace.

"Where's that?"

"Your father's safe house," Darren said to Grace, ignoring Kyle. "You think he will know to look for you there?"

"I hope so."

"Then let's go," Darren nodded. Grace stood to follow him while Kyle reluctantly got up. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Reviews motivate me to write more! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A year ago today I started this story. Time sure does fly by. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'd love to hear some feedback!**

* * *

"It's empty," John said, looking around the cabin. His hopes sank. Eddie's lips were pursed as he surveyed the room. The stench of the dead man on the couch made their eyes water.

"Well, whoever was in here is long gone," Eddie commented. Craig was waiting in the truck outside. They both had hoped to find his daughter here. Craig was going to be disappointed. John rubbed his head and brow, feeling stressed.

"And they know how to kill too," John gestured. "You said you were here with Kyle?"

"Yea. I lost him, though."

John wondered if his son had done this. He felt strangely proud.

"What do we do now?" Eddie asked.

"We ask Craig where he thinks his daughter would go if she managed to escape," John replied. He went back outside towards Craig, who was looking around John hopefully. His face fell quickly, though, when he didn't see his daughter.

"Where is she?" Craig asked. "Is she...?"

"She's not there," John answered. "And there's a dead guy in there. Craig, where would your daughter go if she escaped?"

"She...she'd call Darren," Craig replied, scrambling for his phone before remembering it had been taken from him.

"Darren?"

"Our family bodyguard."

"Ah."

"Where would they go then?" Eddie asked, coming up next to them. Craig thought hard.

"He'd probably take her to the safe house," he answered.

"Can you take us there?" John asked.

"I can," Craig nodded. There was hope in his face now.

"Then let's go," John commented, starting the truck again. They drove ahead hoping that this whole thing was going to come to an end soon.

...

Kyle relaxed a little when they came to a place that was very much a safe house. Darren posted himself near the door while Grace went to shower. He sat on the couch and wondered where his parents and Eddie were. This whole chain of events felt surreal to him, and he just wanted to be back at home playing video games with Jack. He couldn't believe that his life turned out this way. Where were his parents? Were they even still alive? He swallowed down the choking fear that threatened to envelope him again. If he lost both his parents and Eddie, what would become of him? He didn't think he could go home, not if someone was trying to kill him there. That meant he was stuck here for the rest of his life. He wasn't sure what to think about that.

...

John slammed the brakes when he came upon a vehicle on the road in front of him. Both Eddie and Craig jolted forward and back, hitting their heads on the glass behind them.

"What the?" Eddie asked. John froze when he saw who was standing in front of the vehicle aiming their rifle at him.

"Shit!" John shouted, ducking. The bullet smashed the windshield and went over his head. John slammed the truck into reverse.

"Is that...?" Eddie asked. "Oh my God, it is!"

John swung the truck around as another bullet crashed into the back glass. Craig shouted in fright, trying to make himself small in the seat.

"We need another route," John said to Craig. "Come on, man, help me out here!"

"Left. Go left!" Craig cried. John obliged. Eddie craned his neck to see behind them, but no one was following them.

"Why is this happening again?" Eddie asked, moaning.

"I don't know," John answered. He rubbed his neck. Whatever was making Jane shoot at him again it couldn't be good. At least she was still alive. That was a small comfort.

...

Jane got back into her SUV and set the rifle in the backseat. She peeled off after them, knowing they were going to lead her to what she wanted.

"You find them?" the voice in her earpiece asked.

"Affirmative."

"You know what to do."

"Yes, sir," Jane confirmed. She hardened herself as she drove on. This was the job. You had to do what you had to do. It didn't help that the image of John's shocked face stayed trapped in her mind. She pressed down on the gas harder, trying to catch them faster.

...

Grace found Kyle by himself in the living room. Darren had gone outside for a bit.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I just keep thinking about my parents," Kyle admitted.

"What about?"

"The fact that they are contract killers. I thought my Dad was a private investigator and Mom was an interior designer."

"It's hard when we learn our parents are into things we never expected," Grace nodded.

"Like your Dad?"

"Yea."

"What about your Mom?"

"She died when I was five. It's just Dad and me."

"What did your Dad do?" Kyle asked. He remembered she said something about a drug dealer.

"He got pushed into looking the other way with drug trafficking, and he decided to stop it, but they didn't like that."

"He doesn't use?"

"I...I don't think so," Grace answered. She hoped not.

"I'm sorry."

"I just want to get out of here, you know? Go somewhere else in the world and be free. I hate always looking over my shoulder here."

"Well, maybe when this is over you can get your wish," Kyle smiled.

"Maybe," she said wistfully.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me if they're dead," Kyle admitted. Grace looked at him thoughtfully.

"You can stay here," she said. "With me."

"Yea?"

"Of course."

"Okay," he nodded. At least he wouldn't be homeless. That was comforting. Then they heard a noise outside then, making them both turn to look at the door. Kyle gripped Eddie's gun.

"Hide," he told her. She obliged, and he stood, aiming the gun at the door. They were not going to hurt Grace. Not on his watch.

* * *

 **Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trigger warning activated.**

* * *

John opened the door to find his son standing there pointing a gun at him. He stopped abruptly.

"Dad?!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Hey, whoa, don't point that thing at us," Eddie said, pushing in behind John. He took his gun back from Kyle, ruffling the boy's hair fondly. Kyle moved forward to grab onto John tightly, which surprised John since his son wasn't the huggy type.

"Are you all right?" John asked when Kyle stepped back.

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were a freaking hitman?!" Kyle demanded. John looked sharply at Eddie, who whistled innocently and walked away.

"It's not something you tell your kids," John answered. "How did you find out?"

"Eddie told me when people were shooting at us," Kyle answered angrily.

"I see."

"What was I supposed to say, John?" Eddie asked.

"Kyle?" Grace asked, appearing at the doorway from her hiding spot. Everyone turned to look at her. At this point Craig and Darren had come inside, and Craig rushed to hug her.

"Where's Mom?" Kyle asked John, trying not to watch as Grace started to cry.

"Yea, John, where's Jane?" Eddie prompted. John glared at him. He had no idea how to tell his son that his mother was trying to kill him again, and he knew Eddie was making a point as to why he told Kyle about who they were.

"She's working on something else," John eventually said. It was sort of true. Obviously Jane had her own agenda, and it involved taking him out.

"So she's okay?" Kyle asked.

"I would assume so," John nodded. He went over to Craig then.

"Thank you," Craig said, reaching to shake his hand.

"We completed our mission, which was to reconnect you with your daughter. This is where we leave you," John told him.

"What?" Grace asked, distressed.

"Fair enough. We have Darren anyway," Craig said.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave them, John?" Eddie asked. Normally he didn't care, but he could tell Kyle was attached to the girl.

"The mission was to get the girl back with her father. We have done that," John told him.

"I think we should stay together," Kyle interrupted.

"Why?" John asked.

"Clearly this isn't over. Whoever did this is still out there," Kyle argued. John knew his son had a point, but he didn't want to hang around here any longer than he had to.

"Hey, John," Eddie started. He was standing by the entrance.

"It's not up to me to take care of that," John explained to Kyle.

"John..."

"But they need us!" Kyle cried.

"JOHN!" Eddie bellowed.

"What?!" John shouted, turning to face him. Eddie pointed. John looked and saw Jane standing there holding a rocket launcher.

"Oh, shit," he yelped. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" He grabbed Kyle and threw him to the floor while the others dropped as the rocket blew overhead. Kyle was shouting, and Grace was screaming as debris landed around them.

"Damn it, Jane!" John yelled, getting up.

"Mom?!" Kyle exclaimed, seeing her. John pulled out his gun as he stormed towards her.

"Our son is in there!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Jane didn't answer as she pulled out her pistol and fired. John ducked.

"Jane!" he shouted at her, confused. Why was she doing this? Four men got out of the vehicle she had been driving and surged ahead to go inside. Jane approached John and stood before him, looking at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Go home," she ordered.

"Jane," John tried. She pushed past, and Kyle sat and stared as she helped her associates take Craig and Grace. Darren was knocked out on the floor from the blast. Eddie was stuck under debris, but he was swearing at them all. John stood before her holding out his gun as she emerged.

"I can't let you," he said. Jane held up her hand as one of the men went to shoot him.

"Go," she told them. They obliged. John went to fire at them when Jane grabbed his arm and twisted it, making him drop his gun.

"Mom! What are you doing?!" Kyle shouted. John gave a slight grunt of pain as Jane kept him in the hold.

"I won't tell you again," she said. "Go home."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he asked. She didn't answer, but she released him and walked to the vehicle. John grabbed Kyle as he tried to run past to stop them.

"It's all right," he told him.

"They're gonna kill them," Kyle said frantically. Grace was banging on the window and shouting as they peeled away. When they were gone, John went to help Eddie.

"She's turned, Johnny," Eddie commented as he dusted himself off. John went to check on Darren, who was groaning and coming to. Kyle stood there feeling incredibly hurt and shocked. How could his father just let them go?

"What happened?" Darren asked groggily, opening his eyes.

"Rocket go boom," Eddie answered. "You hit on head."

"Stop it," John ordered, glaring at him. He turned to Darren. "You got knocked out."

"The senator? Grace?" Darren asked, looking around.

"They got taken," John answered. Darren groaned in frustration.

"What's the plan?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Jane gave me a very strong clue as to where they're going," John explained. Kyle frowned. She had told him to go home. How was that a clue?

"What clue is that?" Eddie questioned.

"They're going to the senator's home back in the US," John answered. "Darren, can you take us there?"

"Of course," Darren nodded, getting to his feet slowly with assistance from John. They walked to the truck John had arrived in. At least Jane hadn't wrecked it.

"What happens when we get there?" Kyle asked as John started it up.

"I'm not too sure," John admitted. He hoped his wife had a plan.

...

After a long drive and a long flight on a private jet followed by another drive, Jane approached the lavish home and stopped in the driveway. She avoided looking at the girl, Grace. She hated that Grace had to be involved in this, but it was the only way. She got out, and her henchmen helped with Grace and Craig. She hung back as they went forward. She looked around, knowing that John wouldn't be too far behind them. He was smarter than most people realized. She stepped inside finally and found Julio standing in front of Craig and Grace smiling.

"At last we meet again," Julio said. "Sit, sit." Craig and Grace obliged. Jane knew they didn't have long, or at least one of them didn't have long.

"What do you want?" Craig asked angrily.

"You pulled out of our deal," Julio answered, looking at his nails. "There are repercussions for that. And since you interfered with the original plan, I've brought you all back here to finish this once and for all. I can see the headlines now: Father Kills Daughter in a Fit of Rage. You'll regret ever crossing me, my friend."

"Leave my daughter out of this," Craig snapped. Julio laughed.

"You're the one who brought her into this," he smiled. Jane could see Grace looked very afraid. She felt bad for her.

"The people you hired to stop me let you down, amigo," Julie went on. "They went for the better money offer."

"I did my job," Jane cut in at this point. "This is where we part ways."

"Oh, but you have to see how it ends," Julio argued lightly.

"No, I don't," Jane shook her head.

"You just don't want to have to feel bad," Julio tutted. "You want to be able to sleep at night even though you helped an innocent girl die."

Grace started to cry then. Craig held her hand tightly. Jane stared at Julio calmly.

"I sleep just fine," she told him. She turned to walk away.

"You go out that door and your son is a dead one," Julio called after her. She paused. "Ah, see? This is why I do not have children. Nothing can be used a leverage to make me do what someone else wants."

Jane looked back at him then.

"Maybe not, but it's a very good motivator for me," she said. Julio cocked his head at her.

"I don't understand," he said. There was smashing of glass then, and Julio ducked as armed men came through the windows, taking out the henchmen one by one. Craig grabbed Grace and made a break for it. Julio ran after them.

"You have a funny way of showing you care," John commented as he came up behind Jane. Darren was with him. Eddie had kept Kyle in the car.

"Come on," she urged. The three of them ran after Julio. They found all three of them cornered in a room upstairs. Julio was aiming his gun at Grace, who was being shielded by Craig. She was screaming. John immediately fired at Julio, who fell to the ground dead.

"He wasn't supposed to be kept alive was he?" John asked after, looking at Jane.

"No," she shook her head. "It didn't matter."

"Great," John nodded. They both watched as Craig and Grace cried together, hugging each other.

"I certainly hope this taught you a valuable lesson," Jane said to Craig.

"I will never negotiate with people like that again," Craig promised.

"Good," Jane said, giving a curt nod. She and John left them alone then and went to find Kyle. He was pacing outside the car when they arrived.

"What happened?" he demanded. Eddie was snoring in the passenger seat.

"So much for a bodyguard," John retorted, banging the window and waking Eddie up with a jolt.

"Are they okay?" Kyle urged. He had to know.

"They're fine. It's over," Jane replied. A car approached then, and a man got out.

"Geez, you two look like shit," he commented.

"Thanks, Ben," John said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the assistance," Jane smiled. She had been in contact with The Tank and had set up the rescue from South America when Julio wasn't paying attention.

"Thanks for letting me in on it," John growled. Ben saluted him.

"You would have messed it up," Ben commented.

"It doesn't matter," Jane cut in before John could retort back.

"Money's in your account," Ben told them. "Thanks for helping out." He winked as he went to get back into his car.

"What about me?!" Eddie called after him.

"I'm sure they'll share," Ben answered, driving off. Eddie looked at John and Jane then.

"Five percent," Jane shrugged.

"Five?!" Eddie cried, outraged.

"You would have gotten more if you hadn't napped while watching Kyle," John told him.

"We spent hours traveling. I get tired when I travel," Eddie argued.

"Come on, let's go home," John said, ignoring Eddie and putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"I want to say goodbye to Grace first," Kyle said.

"All right. Hurry up," John responded.

"He's smitten," Jane noted as they both watched him approach Grace, who had come to say goodbye as well.

"You think?" John teased. He kissed the side of her head then. "Thanks for not shooting me, honey."

"You're welcome," she answered, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"Can we retire now?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," she replied. John sighed loudly, making her laugh. They got into the vehicle to wait for Kyle to finish his goodbye. At least no one was shooting at them anymore. Jane was relieved everything had worked out without too much difficulty. Perhaps John was right. Maybe it was time to hang up the guns for good.

...

"So, your dad came to find you?" Kyle asked Grace. His parents were waiting in the car, but he didn't care.

"Yea. I guess it's a good thing since it messed up Julio's plan," Grace nodded. "But he got caught anyway. If your dad hadn't found him, though, it might not have ended well."

"I'm glad it's over," Kyle said.

"Me too."

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Here," Grace said, writing down her number and email for him. "Take this. We can stay in touch."

"Okay," he grinned. She kissed his cheek then, making him blush hard core.

"Talk soon," she smiled shyly. He nodded. John honked the car horn then, making them both jump.

"I gotta go," he said.

"Okay," she agreed. He walked away reluctantly, but he felt warm inside knowing that he would see her again. It wasn't goodbye forever.

 **A Few Days Later**

"So, you guys are really retired?" Kyle asked, looking back and forth between his parents.

"Of course," Jane nodded. It had been a difficult decision, but she knew she couldn't keep putting her son in danger.

"Why did you do it? The job I mean?"

"It's good money," John answered. He knew his wife too well. He knew that if they were still able in the future once Kyle was moved out, Jane would want to get back into the game again.

"Can I do it?" Kyle asked.

"No!" both his parents shouted, making him wince.

"I think he'd be good at it," Eddie commented, appearing from the kitchen. He was staying with them until his house was fixed up from the gun fight.

"I think I would too," Kyle agreed. Eddie high fived him.

"Absolutely not," Jane argued.

"So it's okay for you guys to kill people but not me?" Kyle asked.

"That's right," John nodded.

"That's not fair."

"That's life," John shrugged. Kyle frowned as he crossed his arms.

"Who wants pizza?" Jane asked, changing the subject. Kyle went to his room then, feeling strange that his parents could just go back to normal after everything that had happened. Eddie went to watch TV while John joined Jane in the kitchen.

"Do you think he needs therapy?" Jane asked.

"Eddie? Naw, he's a tough guy. He's used to it," John answered, knowing that wasn't who she was talking about. He just liked to tease her.

"Kyle," Jane said, nudging him in the ribs.

"He'll be fine," John reassured her. "Didn't you see his face when he asked to be a hitman? He's got the killer gene from us."

"I don't want him to do it," Jane said.

"Only time will tell, dear. He might forget all about it when he gets with Grace."

They could hear Kyle on the phone upstairs, and they both knew he was talking to her.

"I hope so," Jane sighed. John squeezed her hand then.

"I love you," he said as he went to join Eddie.

"I love you too," she replied. She stood and thought about everything that had just happened. She felt a bit relieved that they were out of the game now. John had been right, not that she'd ever admit that to him. They were better off living their lives like normal people. Jane smiled then. Life was good, simple. She called for the pizza then. It was time to move on.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
